Optimism with a hint of Innocence
by Ignorant-Innocence
Summary: Neville Longbottom's cousin is coming to Hogwarts and he is really excited. No one expects much from another Longbottom, but will she prove them all wrong? Who will fall for her Longbottom charm? Is there even Longbottom charm?
1. The Letter

Memo: Hey! This is my first story so please don't kill me if you think its not that great.

I also don't have any pairings as of yet. I'm going to but there's so many people to choose from. Yeah, lame i know. If you have any suggestions I'll be happy to hear them! Neville is sooo neglected so i needed to add him in the mix.

* * *

Neville Longbottom quickly ran down the hallway, his robes blowing from his fast pace. No one had ever seen the boy run the fast in his entire life. He was not one for physical labor, although he did seem to be thinning down.

He smiled when he spoke the password breathlessly, skidding to a halt when most of his friends were sprawled out in the common room, the bright golden colors shining from the sun filled window.

A letter was held firmly in his hand, the writing barely visible from behind his fingers. His friends looked up at the shy boy, watching him huff loudly.

"Are you alright mate?" Seamus Finnegan asked, his Irish accent thick in his speech, as he looked up from the wizard's chess he was playing with Dean Thomas. When he looked up, he hadn't noticed Dean's glance before switching a few select pieces on the board, smirking lightly.

Neville nodded furiously. "Just got a letter." He said, waving the piece of parchment in the air, scanning it with his eyes once more.

"And?" Hermione Granger asked her nose still placed within her latest book.

"My cousin is coming!" he cheered, hugging the letter close to his chest. He hadn't noticed each odd glance that was passed between the group.

"Is there some kind of **incest** in your family?" Seamus asked as Ron Weasley choked on the jelly bean that he had just popped into his mouth, toasted marshmallow to be exact. Hermione gasped quietly as she shot Seamus a glance.

"Of course not!" Neville yelled, placing his hands in front of him as a defensive move. "She's just like my best friend." He explained, watching his friends' look relieved.

"So she?" Dean asked, his pieces attacking Seamus's in a quick move, rendering him defenseless. "What the bloody hell?!" Seamus cursed, examining his ruined black queen. Dean just shrugged as Seamus continued to banter.

"Yeah. Her name is Alana. She's really cool." He explained. As he said this, the boys all got the same idea in their heads. She was a girl and they were hormonal teenagers. Everyone one of them cut their thoughts when they realized whose cousin it was.

They hated to say it, but they didn't expect the girl to look all that good if she was a Longbottom.

"She sounds brilliant." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at each dazed boy. Would they ever learn? She was probably the only one who had been paying attention to Neville's rant. "When is she coming?"

"This weekend!" he said like a giddy school girl. Ron quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure there's no **incest**?"

"Ronald please!" Hermione pleaded, slamming her book shut after placing a small paper bookmark in it.

Ron cringed at his full name but nodded nonetheless. He knew n

ot to get on the wrong side of Hermione. She had a good right hook, that's all he knew and that was **enough**.

* * *

Alana smiled broadly as she finished the letter to her favorite cousin, Neville. She was off to Hogwarts for her 5th year. She had to admit she was slightly nervous, but her cousin would be there. 

All her life, she had gone to a witchcraft school in the States and her mother suddenly wanted her to transfer. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she knew better to question things.

All the questions would bring was more questions. Her parents were always the secretive type, especially after her aunt and uncle.

She blinked back the tears threatening to drop from her brown eyes before turning to her snow owl, Cespenar, clasping the letter tightly within its claw. "Have fun." She cooed, petting the white bird on the head while it nipped her lightly.

In one quick swoop, Cespenar was in flight, the wind catching its feathers, ruffling them like a wave as he flew.

She closed her window to shield herself from the chilling night air. She plopped down on her soft bed, smoothing the comforter with her slim fingers. So many thoughts ran through her head. Would people like her? Would she get in the same house as Neville? Would she get homesick?

She sighed lightly, trying to push everything from her mind. "It will be fine." She reassured herself with her American accent with a hint of English.

Alana crawled under the covers, wrapping the blanket tightly around her small frame, tracing the small patterns with her finger.

She already said her goodbyes to her friends, but she still felt a little empty. Her friends had been by her side for 6 years when she moved here when she was nine years old. Leaving them was like leaving her support system behind. She would even go so bold as to saying she was losing a piece of herself.

She laughed at her depressed state. There was no reason to be upset. She was getting a fresh start with new people. She could always make new friends. That was her last thought as she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

Every Longbottom seemed to have the same trait: optimism.


	2. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

Alana opened her brown eyes to complete darkness. She sighed while looking around, noticing the clock said 4:00.

She ran a hand through her wavy hair, trying to not snag on any knots. The darkness was thick and she squinted to find her door among the shadows.

Good thing she knew he room like the back of her hand, although she couldn't see that either. She quietly slid out of the bed, so she wouldn't wake her sleeping parents in the next room.

As she took a step forward, she landed face first on the floor, her nose making a sickening crack. She gasped loudly, rubbing her nose with her smooth palm. Tears trickled down her face. "Why does this always happen?" she asked the darkness. This had been at last the fourth time that her nose broke.

She pulled out her small wand before a blue spark emitted from it. All the pressure from her nose was relieved and she smiled lightly. At least she knew how to fix herself when she was clumsy.

She hopped up, her hands tracing the walls so she wouldn't fall. It's not like she needed another accident.

Her door opened a crack and she slipped through, wincing as the floor creaked under her toes.

Alana stood on her heels while skulking down the stairs; her destination was the kitchen. She opened the fridge, light scattering throughout the dark kitchen. Alana squinted quickly, the light blinding her unfocused eyes.

She opened them again, tapping her foot while looking for something to drink. She tilted her head as she looked through the various juices and sodas. She always was the indecisive one in the family.

With a quick swipe, she grabbed a Capri Sun, jutting the straw into the little pouch. She squeezed it, letting the clear juice flow into her mouth.

She smiled while walking back upstairs, but stopped when she heard the hushed voices of her parents. She quirked an eyebrow. Her parents always went to bed early.

Alana glided her feet across the hard wood, leaning her ear against the door, trying to understand the soft whispers.

"Are you sure this is the right thing Tom?" Alana's mother asked, worry riddled throughout her voice.

"It's the only way to make sure she's safe, Marie. You don't want You-Know- Who to find her." Her father said, his voice losing its sweet disposition.

"You're right." She said whispering.

Alana stood there for a moment, frozen in place. Why would Lord Voldemort want her? The name sent a sight shiver down her spine, but she said it anyway. After he ruined her aunt and uncle there was no need to give him her fear.

She stood there dumfounded, gazing at herself in the dark. Was there really anything special about her? She saw the body of a girl and the blood of a witch, but nothing else was there.

Alana heard shifting and footsteps and her breath was hitched. She looked around wildly before running up the stairs and scampering into her room.

She looked through the small crack in the door, watching the lights flick on as her mother, her face looking tired, walked up the steps. She was holding on to her father for dear life, whose messy black hair was sticking up at various ends. It looked as though he tugged at it in frustration, which he was known to do.

Her parents started for their door, but her mother, Marie, turned her head. A small smile graced her soft features. The floor creaked underneath the pressure of her feet as she walked towards Alana's door.

Alana's eyes widened and she threw herself on her bed, throwing the comforter over her head and burying her head in the feather pillow.

She slowed her breathing, although she felt a sneeze coming while hair slid onto her nose. Alana bit her lip lightly, trying to suppress the loud noise.

"You are such a wonderful daughter. You'll do great things." Marie muttered, stroking her daughter's head lovingly before leaving.

Right after her mother left, a loud sneeze broke the silence of the night.


	3. It's raining socks!

Note: So, I'm still completely stuck on a pairing…

This one isn't all that important, but I still liked it.

I guess I have to learn to make these longer…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud pecking noise reverberated throughout the room, making Alana Longbottom cringe momentarily, cursing the sun that now fell over her closed eyelids.

She opened her eyes, turning them red by running her fingers over them, ridding them of the deep sleep.

The pecking still echoed, making Alana jump up, her feet being consumed with the thick comforter. She hobbled to the window, trying to not trip. Maybe people were right when they said she had two left feet.

She pulled the curtains back, smiling at her small bird, whose eyes slit in a glare- like fashion. Its gold eyes shined brightly in the light, mischief seemed to be riddled in them. Alana always loved Cespenar's eyes, which is one of the reasons why she picked him out of the other brown and speckled owls jutting their heads through the cages.

br 

Alana was known for loving oddities.

br 

Alana frowned guiltily and twisted the lock quickly, letting her owl fly in.

He rested on her shoulder, nipping her ear harder than usual. "I'm sorry." She said sleepily, nudging him lightly with her finger. br 

The bird finally succumbed to Alana's prodding and nibbled lightly on her fingernail, making a smile grace her face.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad for long." She said cooed, letting her owl catch the slight wind from the window before twisting around her room.

She felt at ease. There was nothing that filled her mind at that moment. Well, until a light knock shook her from stupor.

"Honey." Alana's mother called softly, her feet gliding across the wood floor as she waited patiently.

Everything came rushing back to Alana and her stomach twisted as her eyes caught that overflowing suitcase lying on the floor. Its zipper looked as though it was about to burst and contaminate her room with clothes.

"Coming!" Alana called, trying to keep her voice from cracking. She was about to leave everything she had ever known behind. She wouldn't be able to wake up to creaking floors and the clanking of pans. She couldn't look out her window and yelled wildly to the sky, always being answered by her friend and neighbor. Everything was changing.

Change is good. Alana whispered over and over in her head, willing it too be true. She was supposed to be happy for a fresh start, not breaking into little pieces over it. Alana picked up her suitcase, huffing loudly as she tried to walk 5 feet with it.

She ended up falling over it, causing the Velcro to become undone, shooting various pairs of socks into the air.

If raining socks were a sign of the apocalypse, then it was already here and waiting for the hellish fires to destroy everything.

Alana giggled loudly and pulled out her wand.

-At Hogwarts-

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Seamus Finnegan sat at the Gryffindor table, casting worry glances at their friend, who had been pacing in front of the door for the past 10 minutes now.

"And you say there's no incest." Ron commented popping a whole pancake in his mouth as syrup dribbled down his chin, causing everything to stick to the boy.

"Ronald! Stop that!" Hermione yelled, brandishing her latest book in front of his face, threatening to hit him. The book could really cause damage, being 1,789 pages and all.

"Chanooblumbmay?" Ron asked, bits of pancake flying from his mouth, causing everyone to shrink back in disgust.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend for help who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"He said can you blame me." Seamus said with a grin, swirling his orange juice in his cup.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I just got skills." Seamus answered, sounding completely ridiculous in his Irish accent. Some people should not try to mimic others.

Hermione actually looked envious of the boy, reminding herself later that she was going to go on a hunt, in the library, for a book on interpretation.


	4. Hogwarts and Forks

So, I might decide to pair Alana with Seamus…maybe…

Alana smiled brightly as she grabbed her father's clammy hand. He looked down at her, a strained smile on his face. Even though her dad plastered that small smile on his face, Alana could see the fakeness. She could see all the emotions that were threatening to break through. Knowing he was so upset killed her inside.

Before she could ask him anything, she felt that tightening in her stomach and swirling in her head. Her chest squeezed tightly and she fell onto the ground, her father letting out a small laugh as Alana spat out grass.

Every time she apparated it always ended badly. Maybe it was just her luck. Her luck always tended to lean toward the bad side.

"Well there it is!" Alana's dad shouted, pointed to the huge castle in the distance. Alana's eyes widened. She wasn't even that close to the school and it already made her seem so insignificant.

She breathed in awe as she walked against the dirt path, the castle coming closer and closer into vision.

She hadn't even paid any attention to the numerous shops that lined the streets, or the sign that visibly said Hogsmeade. The school outshined any cozy shop.

It was like all the castles she had ever seen in all those fairy tale books that used to be stacked into huge towers in her room. It was as if the castle literally hopped out of the book and into real life.

Her school was like a big, stuffy stone building and was not even comparable to the castle right before her eyes. Her old school was a brick building that loomed mysteriously, but never did have a breath hitching reaction.

Alana walked along side her father, not saying a word or blinking. She felt as though the castle would dissipate if she even looked away for a moment.

"Come on now!" her father called, paces ahead of her. It seemed that Alana's awe didn't reach her father. His features looked as though it was a rusted old, abandoned building that he'd pass by too many times. "Father?" Alana inquired as she squinted against the sun's rays, still trying to keep the castle into view.

"Yes Al?" Her father answered in the same questioning tone Alana used. She smiled lightly at her father's nickname. Well, technically it wasn't a nickname, just a shortened version of her name, but she still loved when he used it.

"Did you used to go here?" She asked quietly and nearly stopped breathing when his face seemed to pale. He tried to plaster a smile on his face, but Alana was innocent, not stupid. She really wanted to press the matter, but his eyes motioned for her to stop. They held pain.

"Yes I did…let's go inside shall we?" he said, quickly switching the subject and grabbing Alana's wrist.

"Aw I missed the whole walk up!" Alana complained, pouting.

"You'll be doing it a lot Al don't worry."

Alana walked up to the huge wooden door and traced the various patterns with her fingers. There was so much history etched into this wood and Alana couldn't wait to discover it all, especially her family. She truly knew nothing besides the little tidbit here and there.

Alana pushed open the door, as various smells hit her like a ton of bricks. Her head pulsed lightly as confusion flooded her mind. She always did have a powerful nose and headaches. She smiled anyway as people rushed by, all in different colored scarves.

Before she could say a word, she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

Neville was nearly dying of anticipation and he was becoming sick with the constant pacing. His whole body was twitching with anxiety. Had something gone completely wrong? He was thinking pretty negatively for an optimist. He shook the bad thoughts away before twisting the maroon scarf on his neck.

"I think he's going to burst." Seamus commented, finally becoming a little worried for his friend. The boy always seemed excited, but this was at a whole new level.

"I would be excited too." Hermione concluded, acting as though Neville's behavior was a normal thing.

"But-" Ron started but was quickly cut off by Hermione's icy glare that could even send Malfoy running with his tail between his legs. "I swear to Merlin that if you say anything you won't be able to swallow for a whole year." She threatened, using her fork for emphasis.

Ron gulped before turning his attention to the door, cautiously eyeing Hermione's fork.

The door creaked quietly and all heads from the table turned to the opening door. Neville seemed to be hopping on one foot. Ron and Seamus shared a look before thinking the same thing- Neville was going nuts.

All eyes met a small girl with long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had a sweet smile on her face and innocence radiated off of her. Seamus's mouth dropped as he looked from Neville to Alana. Was that genetically possible? She looked like the perfect girl, almost like a living and breathing angel.

Ron tilted his head before being smacked by Hermione. "Don't ogle his cousin!" she scolded. "I wasn't!" he defended before getting into a lovers quarrel with her, even if they would both deny the lovers part.

Harry smiled lightly. Well, she seemed like a really charming girl. He found her too scream innocence and beauty. He bit his bottom lip as he thought of all the corrupt people. She wasn't safe with people like Slytherins.

Neville chuckled happily before rushing to Alana, squeezing the life out of her small frame.

Alana gasped loudly but hugged back nonetheless, although she could have sworn she heard a few bones snap.

"You're killing her mate!" Seamus yelled from across the hall, causing everyone to look at the commotion and whispers began starting instantly.

"Bloody hell they're fast." Harry commented.


	5. Acid Pops and Toast

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I would have made this longer, but its 2:45 A.M. and I'm tired.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my computer crashed and I was too lazy to type a new chapter.

* * *

Alana felt her lungs drowning as Neville pushed against her tiny frame, causing her breath to stop completely, leaving her with the feeling of her lungs shriveling up before her eyes and collapsing into nothing. She gasped loudly, jabbing her forefinger into his stomach forcefully, making him shrink away from her touch. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, looking at his cousin in front of her.

Alana smiled brightly and nodded her head swimming from the brief lack of oxygen. She supposed she lost a few more brain cells, which is one thing she didn't need. She had never been the sharpest tool in the shed and her grades were an obvious sign. Even when she holed herself up in the library for days, her nose firmly planted in the pages, didn't help her plummeting scores.

The smile slowly melted away as she felt a burning sensation piercing into her back. She could literally feel the intense gazes that were directed her way, each wondering why she was hugging Hogwart's own loser, for a lack of a better word.

She quickly flicked her eyes to the side of her head, seeing hues of blues, browns, hazels, and greens. Alana immediately felt overwhelmed by the idea of so much attention on herself. She always froze in social situations and her lack of grace didn't help much either.

"Nev, It's lovely to see you, but they're staring." She whispered wishing to fade into the background. Neville seemed oblivious to it before he looked up, seeing the array of eyes planted on her back. He gave her a guilty smile before tugging on her sleeve and dragging her to a table.

Alana plopped down on the bench, nearly dripping on a book that had been so carelessly left on the floor. She regained her balance quickly, her face turning scarlet as everyone was still watching her.

"Oi! Go back to your business!" someone yelled from the table. The whispers quickly died and were replaced with loud chatter.

Alana sighed with relief, dropping her heavy bag on the table, with emitted a low creak as the bag thumped against the wood. She looked back over to the doorway, waiting to see her smiling dad, but all there was were shadows and darkness.

Alana's brows furrowed as she strained to see closer. He would have told her if he was going to leave so soon. She finally shrugged to herself and made an excuse for him, saying in her head that he probably had to get everything sorted out with the Headmaster.

The table was quiet as they observed her with their scrutinizing eyes. She couldn't help but squirm under, trying to escape their prying irises.

One girl, adorned in scarlet colors, sighed and closed the book she was reading, putting a red bookmark neatly in place. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said, jutting out her small hand, rolling her eyes at everyone else.

"Alana Longbottom." She said with a smile, grasping the hand.

"Believe me, we know." said a boy with red hair, who seemed to look sheepishly at Hermione. His clothes seemed a bit disheveled and his flaming red hair went passed his ears, which were bright red at the moment. Hermione gave him a warning look, letting her fork shine in the light. The boy immediately shut his mouth and stuck a whole piece of toast in his mouth.

Alana laughed slightly. "Really? And who might you be?" she asked him.

The boy smiled, bits of toast falling from his mouth and onto the table, earning him a disgusted look from numerous girls. "Won Reasley." He said, the toast obviously hindering his tongue from producing real words.

"Okay, Won." She said with an odd look. How in the world would someone ever get a name like that?

A few snickers were heard around the table as the boy turned red. "No, Run Reasley." He said, correcting her as the toast still filled his mouth.

"Run?" Alana asked in a confused tone.

"It's Ron Weasley." A boy next to her said, the Irish in his tone very noticeable. Alana smacked her head lightly, scolding herself for being so dumb. His words weren't that slurred or anything.

Neville laughed lightly, a huge smile crawling on his face. "That's Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and…" he started, but Alana interrupted him. "Harry Potter." She finished, smiling at the boy who looked scared when his name was uttered. She guessed that was because of all the glory and fame that surrounded that name. When anyone heard it, rumors would fly and controversies would start.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said with a smile, hoping she'd remember all their names. She even managed to mix up her friends names, and she knew them for quite some time.

* * *

-Tom Longbottom-

Tom watched his daughter be whisked away into a world she probably wasn't ready for. She had been to schools in the States, but Hogwarts thrived off of mystery and house hatred. His daughter was way too naïve and trusting for her own good. He realized one day it was going to get her harmed, or worse, killed.

He ran a hand over his unshaven face, the stubble making his hand sting lightly. He had been too worried about everything to have time to run a razor across his face, even if it was with magic.

He let a small smile grace his tired face as he watched his daughter's eyes light up. He would be content with leaving this earth with only that image in his mind, along with his wife's cheerful grin.

As he watched his daughter, a tall, weathered man appeared from the shadows. His long beard and sparkling blue eyes were what Tom remembered most about his Professor. Even after all those years, his eyes still held that mischief from behind those spectacles.

"Tom!" the man greeted with a smile, embracing him in hug. "Hello Albus." Tom said with a weary smile. He was happy to see the old man again, but he was hoping it would be under other circumstances.

"I'm guessing you didn't come here just to see an old man." Albus said in a knowing voice, motioning him toward the two gargoyles where his hidden office lay.

Tom nodded and took a good look at the statues.

"Want to guess that password?" Albus asked with a kind smile.

Tom looked at him quite oddly. His daughter came here for a reason and he was already making jokes. Well, same old Professor.

"Lemon Drops." He said with a shrug, waiting to here the clicking and the sound of stone grinding. His voice echoed off the stone, but that was the only affect.

"Chocolate frogs?"

Nothing.

"Canary Creams?"

The statues remained still.

"Cockroach clusters?" he finally asked, picking it out of a last resort.

Albus gave a small chuckle. "Even you know I would never pick something so ghastly."

"Acid pops." He finally said in his calming voice, the gargoyles turning slowly, revealing the staircase.

"Those burn a hole right through your tongue." Tom retorted, feeling as though he was a student again, smart mouthing the staff. He kind of had a knack for losing his temper and insulting a teacher.

"Ah, but they are good before that." Albus said, waving his hand toward the stairs before walking up himself.


	6. He's after her!

Hey! Sorry that it took me forever to update and that this chapter is a bit short. I just wanted to get one out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom Longbottom sunk down into the nearest chair, running a hand through his messy chestnut hair, feeling the grease slip through his fingers. A small sigh escaped from his mouth as he smiled helplessly at the headmaster. He had been so tired lately and his constant feeling of dread made sure that his eyes constantly watched his daughter.

"So, why have you come to see me?" Albus asked, his blue eyes shining with amusement, but seemed to carry an air of seriousness. He looked down at his former student with pity, having a vague idea why he was sitting in his office. Albus was always known for hearing about something way before it was even leaked through any mouth.

"It's about my daughter, Alana." Tom said, twisting his fingers around each other in a way to relieve the stress trying to collapse his lungs. His voice seemed nervous and edgy as she glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the sleeping portraits.

"I figured as much Tom. But the question is why there is such worry in you face." Albus said seriously, watching Tom beneath his glasses.

"He's after her!" Tom finally shouted, digging the heel of his hands into his eyes to keep the burning tears from falling. He was always known for being strong, but he turned into a scared boy when his daughter was involved. Tom breathed heavily as he tried to contain his grief, which worsened when a hand was placed comfortingly on his shoulder.

Albus seemed to tense up, knowing that it was possibility, but hoping that it would never come to be. "How do you know this?" he asked in a small whisper, as though the walls would hear his words and transfer them throughout the school. Well, the portraits were known for gabbing a little too much.

"It all fits. First my brother and his wife are in a permanent room in St. Mungos; their minds destroyed and left to sizzle. Then, there was the attack on Marie right after it. Thank heavens she managed to get out with only a few scrapes."

Albus cut the man off before he could say another word. "That could just be because you all worked in the order. They wanted to get rid of their enemies." Albus assured him, although a frown met his face when he remembered the poor Longbottoms'. They seemed to have the worse luck out of everyone.

"No! You don't understand. My wife wasn't even in the order. She didn't want to damage the person growing inside of her. She didn't want to jeopardize the only good thing that was to come of our lives. Explain that Albus." Tom said, his anger seeming to get the best of him, although he knew that there was no reason for anger. He was just tired of people making constant excuses and claiming everything to be mere coincidence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice." Tom apologized tiredly, looking at his old professor with glassy eyes.

"It is understandable. They could have targeted Marie because of her relationship with you. She was your wife, so she would have been an easy target anyway. Why do you think they want your daughter?"

Tom flopped back down into his chair, sinking the back of his head into the cushion and rubbing his temples. "She can do something that they would want. If they got her, it would be a benefit on their part. It may seem like a petty thing, but she could find herself helping a dark evil."

Albus scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. What could a young girl possibly possess that was really going to change the course of the world? "Tom…"

"She can not only use silent magic, but she doesn't need a wand either. She can do everything without the use of her hands. And not only that, if her emotions get out of control she could destroy more than one person." Tom said gravely.

Albus stroked his chin. The girl did not seem overly exceptional, nor did wandless magic make for a victory. He knew that Tom seemed to be keeping something to himself, but the poor man was already a walking zombie and a ticking time bomb. He didn't need anyone to push him deeper than he already is. "I see. I assure you Hogwarts is the safest place for her."

"Thank you." Tom said, taking the hand jutted out before him and giving it a little shake. "I'll be sure to keep in touch." He said before messing up his hair more and walking out the door.

Albus sighed to himself before pointing his wand to is head as blue swirled as he pulled the wand away from him. He plopped the memory into the pensive before smiling to Fawkes and heading out the door himself.


	7. INCEST!

Well…I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with this and that and haven't had much time. I really can't remember what happened in this chapter because I had started so long ago. I'm trying to make them longer, but it's harder than it seems. I always end up with nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Ron, this website, a car, a house, or even Petter Pettigrew. I'm pretty pitiful.

Alana was pleasantly relieved to find that people accepted her without a second glance or without any words slipping off her tongue. They seemed to find various consonants and vowels to be completely meaningless if there was a sincere ness behind them.

She could have been just thinking that, but people didn't seem to lose themselves in a shallow pool where many people decide to walk in. Well, she was talking about Neville. Neville knew a good person when he saw one, even if he seemed oblivious to just about everything.

"Al?" she heard a voice meet her hears, before turning and looking straight at her cousin's chin. "Hm?" she asked. Alana hadn't realized that she had been lost in her own thoughts, help captive be her own mind.

Neville shook his head with a smile before slinging his arm around his shoulders, a comforting gesture he had done since they were little. Alana rolled her eyes but a grin stretched across her face nonetheless.

Before Neville could say anything, Alana watched a glint of silver shining brightly in the corner of her eye. She turned quickly to see Ron rubbing his head and muttering curses under his breath, while Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. Her eye brows furrowed in confusion until she saw a fork laying in the mashed potatoes, making a dent in the delicious mush.

Alana looked questioningly at the bushy haired girl, whose anger seemed to dissipate as she plucked the fork from the bowl and wiped in on the red head's shirt. "Hermione!" Ron yelled loudly, causing the whole hall to silent in a single moment, all glancing at the pair with looks of disgust, curiosity, or annoyance.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly, wringing her hands together under the table. She liked these people already and she wasn't planning on loosing their respect by opening her big mouth, which tended to let a slew of words out at a time.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, tracing the cover of her tattered book, but a hand slapped across her mouth, causing her words to be muffled. Her eyes lit with anger as Ron gave Alana a guilty smile. "It's nothing really." He said with a forced smile, his eyes narrowing at his friend. He couldn't believe that she was about to translate his words to this girl.

Hermione elbowed him, him yelping in surprise before shrinking away from her. Alana couldn't believe they fought like this on a daily basis. "No offense, but you two act like an old married couple." She said with a small smile, jumping when a snort from beside her tickled her ear.

"That's what we always say, right mate?" The Irish boy asked, waggling his brown eyebrows at Ron suggestively. "Oh and he was talking about incest between you and Neville before." He finished with a shrug, as though his words really weren't that important.

Alana looked at Neville with a look of pure horror; her face stained a bright pink.

Neville's look matched his cousins, besides the fact that his ears were the crimson colored.

"Ron?" Neville asked quietly, struggling for any words to come from his mouth. It didn't help any that no one else dared say anything. They all knew Neville was gentle in all facets of life, but they had always wondered if he had some underlying anger that never bubbled to the surface.

Ron chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck while looking at his plate with interest. "Heh, well…it was just a joke." He finally mumbled, still avoiding any of the gazes that had locked on his figure. "And besides, they all thought it too!" Ron said fiercely, pointing towards all the boys at the table, who found the moment perfect for either trying to fix their messy hair or straighten their robes.

Alana let a small laugh leave her lips, before it was accompanied by a whole procession of laughter. "Really it's fine. Although I have no interest in Nev…no offense." She said as she took a huge gulp of air. The tension around the group seemed to fade after that comment was made.

Ron shoveled food back into his mouth, some dripping down his chin, while Hermione looked on with disgust and burying her nose in her book, Seamus and Dean seemed to have gotten into some sort of debate, both gesturing wildly, and Harry sat quietly, observing his friends with his bright emerald eyes.

"I think you'll do fine here." Alana heard a quiet voice say, before she met bright green, intense eyes.

"How can you tell?" she asked hesitantly, her voice giving away her fear. She could fit in anywhere, but it was always the first few weeks that made her fear burst through. Alana was so afraid of rejection and she wasn't going to deny it. Alana was comfortable in her own skin, but that never eased that fear.

Harry seemed to sense the fear and gave her a reassuring smile. "If you can put up with Ron and his stupidity, Hermione and her nagging, and Neville and his…well…Nevilleness." He said, pursing his lips at the last word.

"Thanks. And you don't have to shelter me because you think I will be offended." She said seriously, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Harry smiled and nodded, taking a bite of his toast.

Alana couldn't continue her train of thought because an old man with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes came forward, stretching his arms to silence the whole hall. Alana gave a small smile, feeling at ease with this old man. His presence seemed to calm everyone, or at least he was respected enough to earn their silence.

She hadn't realized the hall had fallen into complete silence until the old man's voice bounced off the walls and filled the hall with his voice that was filled with delight. "Hello everyone and welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed your summer and are ready for the school year." He said, before beckoning towards the maroon clad students. "This year we have a transfer from America. Her name is Alana Longbottom and I hope you can welcome her." The man said, smiling at her.

Alana quickly sunk down lower, trying to hide the blush that had stained her face. She didn't want all this attention, especially when people were eyeing her. As she tried to will their eyes away, she heard a few comments. "Another Longbottom? Like we need another clumsy mudblood loving fool."

Her eyes widened from the foul word as they swept across the room, searching out the voice. They landed on a boy with platinum blonde hair and a smartass smirk. He was sporting the emerald green colors, so she immediately recognized him as a proud Slytherin. Even though he was in that house, didn't mean she was going to give him her fear. She narrowed her eyes at him, watching him quirk an eyebrow of his own.

"Don't bother with him." An Irish accent broke her train of thought. She swiveled her head back to the table, anger dancing in her irises. "That's just Draco Malfoy, he's not worth anyone's time." He said simply, looking at the boy bitterly.

"Alana Longbottom. Will you please come up here to be sorted." The older man, who she learned was Dumbledore said, opening his arms wide in acknowledgement.

Her breath became stuck in her throat and her face burned as all eyes landed on her, yet again. She seemed to freeze for a moment, staring blankly at her food. A swift elbow to the side brought her to reality. She rubbed it gently, giving Neville a look, before standing up. Her legs shook like jelly from her nervousness. Her hands shook as she balled them into tight fights against her clothes.

When she finally met the headmaster, she gave a small smile, but didn't dare say anything because her stomach bubbled dangerously. "Just put on the hat and it will place you. There's no need to be nervous." He said with a reassuring smile.

Alana felt some of her nerves ebb away, but she was still left with shaky hands, which everyone was bound to see as they made the hat sway to and fro.

When she finally placed the brown, tattered hat on her head, it suddenly came to life. Her eyes bulged as she heard a voice speak to her. Alana quickly looked around, wondering whether she was going crazy or not. She had been told that hearing voices was never a good thing. "Ah another Longbottom I see." The voice said pleasantly, although it had a gruff undertone. Alana nodded mutely, her voice seeming to be lost, maybe in the same place her mind was. "No, you're not crazy." It said with a small laugh, making Alana visibly stiffen.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"I'm the sorting hat aren't I? I'm the one who has to look into your mind to place you in the right house." It stated matter of fact.

Logic seemed to enter her mind as she heard the sentence, but then fled once again as she remembered that a hat said it. "Hmm…you seem to carry many characteristics that most Longbottoms posses." He said thoughtfully, and she could see him scratching his chin…if he had one.

"Did you sort Tom Longbottom?" Alana asked with a new found curiosity. If this was a delusion she was going to take all she could from it.

"Ah yes Tom. He was a very bright boy, a bit clumsy though." The hat said, before continuing. "And it appeared that he wanted a small taste of the dark arts…" it said, stopping its trail of thought as Alana's breath began to shallow and her world started to fall to pieces. "What?!" she whispered harshly.

"Relax child, he was sorted into Gryffindor." The hat said, although it didn't make her world piece back together.

When Alana clenched her jaw shut as her mind's inner workings started turning, the hat took the time to find her house. "You're a smart one, and loyal like your mother. But you have a fire in you was meant solely from GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, before Alana had any time to ask it more questions.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as the hat was pulled from Alana's head and Dumbledore stood there with a smile. "Congratulations." He said with a small smile, squeezing her arm lightly, as though he knew what happened. Alana numbly took her seat, becoming lost in her own thoughts, until she felt an arm sling around her shoulder. She smiled blinded at whoever had done it, before looking up to see her cousin. Longbottoms weren't evil at all. She laughed at her stupidity, even if the feeling of uncertainty still sunk to the pit of her stomach.


End file.
